


The Badass Jewish Mayors' Alliance

by unquietspirit



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Chronic Political Promiscuity, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles concerning the NYC mayoral election, inspired by the Tag Frenzy nomination "Chronic Political Promiscuity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Really, Anthony should've predicted Rahm's opening line wouldn't be "Hello," but, "I hope you know what you're getting into, fuckhead."

"What?" he asked. "No friendly encouragement?"

"How's this: Don't fuck it up, you wanktastic piece of shit. You trip over your own dick again, I'm done with you."

"You and everyone else," Anthony said, running his fingers through his rapidly-thinning hair. "I won't."

"Good, because _if_ you manage to pull your head out of your ass long enough to win this thing, I'm inviting you and that Garcetti kid out for drinks."

And the phone went dead in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

One muggy day ran into the next in a blur of debates, speeches, and meet-and-greets. Outside stores and subway stations, he smiled and posed for pictures in the sweltering heat. The media circled him warily, most of their articles expressing bafflement at how he could be tied with the former front-runner. He didn't care, as long as they were talking. If they focused on him long enough, they'd move past it and turn their attention to his ideas. Between campaign stops, he exchanged his sweat-soaked shirts for new ones behind the SUV's tinted windows and prayed for a cool September.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alludes to [these](http://www.nytimes.com/2013/06/27/nyregion/politics-trumps-friendship-as-lhota-attacks-weiner.html) [two](http://www.nytimes.com/2013/07/06/nyregion/weiners-surprising-rebound-from-scandal.html?pagewanted=all) New York Times articles.

Anthony knew the criticisms and jokes were coming, but losing the goodwill of two people he considered friends, that was like a bat to the kneecap. He started to doubt everyone, worry what The Daily Show would say about him when Jon returned. One night, punch-drunk on too much campaigning, he called Rahm up and poured out his hurt and paranoia.

"Oh, sorry, is this where I'm supposed to kiss your fucking boo-boos?" Rahm asked when he trailed off, empty. "You knew it's a shitty business when you got into it, princess."

Getting hung up on again was comforting, somehow.


End file.
